1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to robotics. More particularly, the present invention relates to an articulated leg that is configurable as a wheel.
2. Related Art
Improvement of robotics and/or robotic movement is a continuing pursuit. Wheeled transportation can be characterized by greater efficiency or speed, while articulated leg transportation can be characterized by greater flexibility for movement over complex terrain. Wheels can rotate quickly, but can have difficulty on uneven terrain, while articulated legs can negotiate the uneven terrain, but can have difficulty with speed. Such wheeled transport can have limited mobility and behavior due to complex environment and lack of adaptability to unpredictable terrain.